poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alya Césaire
Alya Césaire is Marinette's best friend, and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. She is also the sole admin of the Ladyblog and head of the school blog. In "Lady Wifi", after Alya gets suspended from school because of Chloé, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Lady Wifi, a supervillain whose powers come from her smartphone and its Wi-Fi signal. In "Sapotis", after she receives the Fox Miraculous from Ladybug, Alya, when the Miraculous is inhabited by Trixx, becomes Rena Rouge, a fox-themed superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season and beyond. In "Mayura", during the fight with Scarlet Moth, Rena Rouge is akumatized into Rena Rage, a fox-themed supervillain. In "Oblivio", She, alongside Nino, is akumatized into Oblivio, a memory-erasing supervillain. In "Félix", after being fooled by Félix to think that Adrien didn't appreciate his friends, she is re-akumatized into Lady Wifi, and, along with Reflekta and Princess Fragrance, the three supervillains form the The Punishers Trio, a group of supervillains who want to get revenge on Adrien, later Félix. Bio Alya is rather energetic, passionate, and funny, confident, yet down to earth. Alya's foresight have come in handy many times. After Marinette thinks she accidentally lost a video of Ladybug on Alya's cellphone, she explains that she had already posted the video on her blog, mindful that something might go wrong when she showed her clumsy friend the video. When it comes to anything involving Ladybug and Cat Noir, she easily becomes very excited and basically has a single goal of updating her blog as soon as possible, such as when she is kidnapped by the Pharaoh to be a sacrifice yet still records herself and live streams the video on her blog. Sometimes, she goes too far, such as spying on Chloé's locker, which results in her getting punished by Mr. Damocles. Alya doesn't like being undermined or doubted by others, especially when it comes to her work. If someone points out something wrong to her, she is to stubborn to admit they are right. Though her research is generally right when she takes her time, Alya tends to jump to conclusions, like quickly suspecting Chloé of being Ladybug after seeing the girl with her own Ladybug suit and toy yo-yo and mistaking them for the real ones. She also has a habit of never checking her sources or doing ethical investigating of her blog posts, while demanding others to provide proof for their claims, even though she doesn't do that herself often. Alya is extremely loyal, supportive, helpful, and sometimes pushy, such as when she goes out of her way to encourage and (sometimes literally) push Marinette into spending time with Adrien. She is also very stubborn when it comes to doing things her way, such as the photo shoot of Marinette's fashion line. Another side to her is that she can be a bit demanding at times just as keeping Nino in line about revealing Marinette's crush on Adrien. Alya has a dramatic side to her personality, such as when she pretends to be a unicorn with Manon and later makes an excuse to Adrien's photographer, who asks her to be a support model for Adrien, so Marinette can do the modeling instead. Having to babysit her younger siblings at home, she is great with kids, though sometimes she pushes her responsibility of watching them on Marinette so she can go on dates with Nino. As described by Cat Noir in "The Pharaoh", Alya is a "brave chick," unafraid to get close to villains in her pursuit of the truth, tending to forget her safety at times and needing rescue by the very superheroes she is filming. As Ladybug, Marinette calls Alya bossy, feisty, and bold. Her bravery and determination has helped both civilians and superhéroes, such as when she makes a plan with her classmates to save Marinette and sacrifices herself in the process or rides a bike to distract the Gigantita from harming Ladybug, showing a more compassionate side towards her beloved ones in danger and great skills in leadership. Alya holds great admiration and respect for the two superheroes, especially Ladybug, wishing to know anything and everything about her. Much more, she wildly dreams of knowing Ladybug's identity, not once thinking about the consequences of posting the information on her blog, as Marinette pointed out to her in several episodes. However, she would respect her desire to keep it secret. Alya wishes to work alongside her, her dream coming true when the superheroine chooses her to wield the Fox Miraculous and asks her for her help in defeating Sapotis. She greatly values the trust Ladybug has in her, making her someone of her word above her burning desire to continue helping her teammates and thus giving her Miraculous back. As Rena Rouge, Alya retains most of her personality traits such as her undying loyalty, trustworthiness, and curiosity. She is supportive of her allies, whom she gets very excited about working with, causing her to be a bit of a scatterbrain. A fast learner, she takes quickly to her abilities. As Lady Wifi, her desire for answers increases considerably. Despising Ladybug's secrecy, she will stop at nothing to find out her secret identity, even if it means exposing a horrible person underneath, such as when she believes that Chloé is Ladybug. Her speediness to update onlookers remains the same, but her methods for finding info become sneakier and harsher. As Oblivio, she wants nothing more than to erase the memories of everyone in Paris. Appearance Physical appearance Alya is a Martiniquan Creole-French girl with the height of 5'5" and a curvaceous body. She has heart-shaped lips, hazel eyes, and a mole above her forehead. Her hair is wavy and reddish-brown ombre, growing slightly past her shoulders and having light copper-red tips. Civilian attire She wears black horn-rimmed glasses, with a white spot on each side. Her outfit consists of a white tank top underneath a short-sleeved plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops. She wears a light red-colored lipstick. As Rena Rouge When transformed, Rena Rouge's hair turns longer becomes a three-tone ombré, having the roots turn dark red/red-orange, mixing to orange with the tips being white, and she wears her hair back into a high ponytail with an orange headband. Her body is slimmer than her civilian form. The top layer of Rena Rouge's suit, akin to an overcoat, is orange with a white front, a black swan-necked collar, and black arms and gloves up to the middle of her upper arms. The overcoat layer attaches down the vertical front center with a zipper, and the Fox Miraculous becomes the zipper. The overcoat also has a long fox tail-like coattail that ends a bit below her knees at a sharp white tip. The bottom layer of her suit is orange with a white center on the front of the body and black legs starting at a point in the middle of her upper legs. She also wears black boots with orange soles and black fox pawprint markings. Rena Rouge wears an orange mask with a white bottom half and a black mark above each eye. Two orange fox ears with white insides, black tips, and black edges are attached to the top of her head. She attaches her flute diagonally on her back when it's not being used. As Lady Wifi Lady Wifi has a black butterfly-shaped mask on her face, and her eyes are dark magenta. She wears a black suit, her lower arms, and legs white with three stripes that are white above each. On her chest is a glowing hot pink Wi-Fi symbol, and a thin white line goes around her waist, with the line creating a semicircle above a short vertical white line in the front, resembling a power button. As Rena Rage In "Mayura" Rena Rage has the same appearance as her superhero counterpart except for being red all over, owing to her having been taken over by a scarlet akuma. Her appearance resulting from a regular akuma is unknown. As Oblivio Oblivio is a purple silhouette that has a laser cannon in its left hand and wears a gray glove on its right hand. Abilities As a civilian Alya is very tech-savvy, keeping up the school blog and Ladyblog with ease, uploading videos and streaming live recordings. She records with her cellphone and knows how to download videos from it. From her Instagram photos she is also quick with a camera taking many photos of Ladybug and Marinette without being noticed until the heroine spotted her first. She also can use applications to see more aspects of pictures than can be seen at first sight. In "Startrain", she started a blog about astronomy. Aside from that skill, Alya is a very good writer, composing several articles for her blogs and penning the script for Nino's film in "Horrificator". Observant and a quick thinker, Alya has figured out a lot of things about Ladybug, Cat Noir, their Miraculouses, and the villains they fight from watching them. Even before becoming a regular superhero, she knew about their time limit and the akuma-corrupted objects. She quickly deduced that the kwamis are the power source of their powers. While not knowing that her best friend is Ladybug, Alya guessed correctly the identities of Carapace and Cat Noir, though is apparently not sure about the latter. Her observation skills and previous knowledge allowed her to discover the existence of previous Miraculous holders and the Order of the Guardians. Likewise, Alya excels at presenting herself in her videos, explaining situations when needed and usually keeping her cool if the situation gets dangerous, as with the Pharaoh. Alya quickly developed great acrobation skills even in her civilian form, showing great synchronization with Nino while doing this. Alya showed the same coordination at dancing with him and she also is good at rapping. As Rena Rouge Rena Rouge has enhanced skills, such as speed, strength, and resistance. Her most prominent physical skill is agility, jumping to heights that Ladybug and Cat Noir cannot. Like a fox, she also enhanced senses such as hearing, smell, and night vision. Rena Rouge uses her flute as her weapon, being able to use it to deflect attacks and throwing it with great precision. Her special power, Mirage, is executed by playing her flute to produce an orange ball of energy at the far end of it. Wherever she throws the ball of energy, it creates a hyper-realistic illusion. However, the illusion disappears if it is touched. Although Mirage is handy to use, Rena Rouge must use it wisely, as she can only use it once before reverting to her civilian form five minutes after using it. As Rena Rage She retains the same ability as Rena Rouge, as well as the same weapon. As Lady Wifi A Wi-Fi signal gives Lady Wifi power, but if the signal is too weak or nonexistent, she loses her abilities. She uses her cellphone, which is the akumatized object, as her weapon. Swiping her phone, she can shoot out glowing pink icons, to wit: *The pause and stop icons, which can freeze people. *The padlock icon, which can lock doors, and bind body parts to a surface. *The camera icon, which she uses to film and broadcast videos that she can project in the sky and on all available screens. *The fast forward icon, which acts like a hoverboard as a mode of transportation. This is first shown in "The Puppeteer". Lady Wifi is also able to dispel any of the currently in-use icons by crossing them off using her cellphone. Additionally, Lady Wifi can teleport herself using cell phones and antennas. In "Félix", Alya's tablet becomes Lady Wifi's new weapon and, because of her satelite connection, her previous weakness regarding the existance of Wi-Fi signal is removed. Even without her phone abilities, Lady Wifi is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, easily being able to pin Cat Noir down on the ground. She is also shown to be remarkably strong, easily lifting an entire wooden chest and throwing it across the room at Ladybug. As Oblivio Oblivio has super strength and wields a laser cannon that can fire a blast of purple energy that causes whoever it hits to lose their memories. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Alya first meets and befriends Marinette when she defends her against Chloé's bullying. Since then, Alya and Marinette have been best friends, often hanging out with each other or helping each other out. While amused by Marinette's ditziness and inability to act normally around Adrien, Alya encourages her to talk and do things with/for him, such as giving him a birthday present or inviting him to a movie. Alya is also very forgiving and accepting of Marinette's flaws, such as when Marinette accidentally deletes Alya's video of Ladybug (which led to the theft of Alya's phone for several hours), and she immediately tells Marinette that it was no big deal, though she is disappointed Marinette had not told her sooner. Despite considering Marinette a ditz sometimes and being perplexed by her constant disappearances, Alya loyally stands by her, and she appreciates Marinette's kindness. In "Befana", Alya is even willing to stand up against Befana and rally her friends to defend Marinette. She does whatever she can to comfort Marinette when she is sad about Adrien's inability to hang out with them in "Glaciator" and "Captain Hardrock". In "Catalyst", unlike Marinette, Alya believes in Lila's stories and lies believing that Marinette was jealous of Lila trying to go on a date with Adrien. This continues in "Chameleon", when Marinette tries to tell her and Nino about Lila's deceitful nature, she refuses to believe her without proof. Yet being a true friend, she returns to normal seat at the end of the episode, refusing to leave Marinette alone. She even continues to help Marinette admit her feeling for Adrien in "Backwarder" and " The Puppeteer 2", by leaving her alone with him while at the wax museum. She even helps Marinette babysit her sisters and Chris in "Timetagger". Like her friends, Alya knew that her best friend wasn't a cheater or a thief seen in "Ladybug" when she vouched to defend her. But became shocked that Marinette was expelled from school and that belief in her made Alya resist being akumatized as well as try to prove her innocence. Advised Marinette not to jump to conclusions as she did before and needed proof, unknown to her that Marinette was right about Lila setting her up. At one point she promised Marinette that she'd give up looking for the answers to Ladybug's identity to protect her in "Feast". In an alternate future in "Cat Blanc", she was extremely happy for Marinette, when her best friend finally admitted her feelings to Adrien finally becoming a couple and praised her for the effort. Became shockingly surprised that Marinette attempted to admit her feelings to Adrien in "Felix". Meanwhile, Alya is a huge fan of Ladybug, running a fan blog about her called the Ladyblog. She is always trying to learn more about her idol, including her secret identity however she would respect her desire to keep it secret. In "The Pharaoh", she reveals that she has figured out that Ladybug must destroy an important object of a supervillain in order to defeat them, which impresses Ladybug. She also seems aware that she and Cat Noir's transformations are only temporary. Her search for Ladybug's identity is relentless, once mistaking Chloé, a cosplayer, for being Ladybug. On multiple occasions, she has stepped in to help Ladybug, such as when she turns on a hose for her per request in "Ladybug & Cat Noir". In "Gigantitan", Alya rallies her friends in an effort to help Ladybug defeat the villain. Alya is also willing to help her and Cat Noir with less important tasks, such as when she agrees to act as supervillain "Cardboard Girl", to help them help Mr. Damocles live out his superhero dream in "The Dark Owl." According to her in her Instagram page she aware that there is nothing going between Ladybug and Cat Noir except a strong partnership. Her wildest dream, to work alongside Ladybug, comes true in "Sapotis", when Ladybug asks for her help and temporarily trusts her with the Fox Miraculous. While working with her as Rena Rouge, Alya becomes so excited that she needs Ladybug to keep her on track about the task at hand. She questions Ladybug's complicated solutions for stopping villains but remains loyal to her. The two work well together as a team, but when the mission is complete, Alya is hesitant to return the Miraculous, telling Ladybug that they and Cat Noir would make a great team. However, not wishing to betray Ladybug's trust, she returns the Miraculous and keeps her time as Rena Rouge a secret from others. Alya continues her adventures as Rena Rouge in "Syren", where she helps Ladybug and Cat Noir round up some escaped panthers, and looks forward to her next adventure after she returns the Fox Miraculous. As Rena Rouge, she also takes part in helping the heroes defeat Hawk Moth's army in "Heroes' Day". Continues her adventures as Rena Rouge in "Miraculer". In "Feast", she continues to help Ladybug by trying to unmask Hawk Moth. She continues to be on good terms with Ladybug as they came together for group photo with their friends. As Lady Wifi, her frustration with her search becomes intense, as she complains that heroes should not hide their identities. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Although Alya and Adrien rarely interact, they appear to be friends. Alya easily asks him for favors and can joke on his behalf. She sees him as a kind person and knows that he would not hurt anyone deliberately. However, her interactions with him are limited to when she tries to set him up with Marinette. In "The Evillustrator", she was paired with Adrien and Nino for a science project. In "A Christmas Special", when she heard that Adrien had gone missing Alya showed concern for him as a friend when she and her classmates went looking for him. In "Befena", she was talking to Adrien about coming to Marinette's birthday party. In "Captain Hardrock", Alya had gotten used to Adrien's inability to hang out with them but remained hopeful of other opportunities. In "Chameleon", she finds Adrien's behavior towards her and Nino rude and strange unknown that it was Lila disguised as Adrien. Alya also accepted Adrien's invitation to come to the Wax Museum in "The Puppeteer 2", using the chance to get him and Marinette alone. She is also paired up with him for art project and believing they'll bond together through their passion for photography. Alya was shocked to see Adrien coming aboard the houseboat with Kagami surprised that his father let him out in "Desperada". When Kagami told Marinette that she would have to choose in the love department one day, Alya knew that Luka and Adrien hadn't made their choice yet either. However, unknown to her that he is in love Ladybug which is her best friend's alterego. In "Felix", Alya agreed with Marinette in sending Adrien a video care package to make him feel better about missing his mother. However, upon being tricked by Adrien's cousin Felix with him leaving a nasty message she began to doubt her friendship with him leading her to seek revenge as her akumatized form. After being deakumatized she received a video message from Adrien explaining what happened happy to know they are still friends. During an alternate future in "Cat Blanc", she supported Adrien's relationship with Marinette. Though not as interested in Cat Noir as in Ladybug, Alya is a fan of him, finding him cute. She is also searching for his alter ego, at one point contemplating it being Adrien unknown to her that she was right. In "The Pharaoh", when Cat Noir asks Alya if she wants to know how old he is, she says that she will be able to tell that herself as he is about to detransform, and she laughs in amusement when he runs away from her. During "The Dark Owl", she didn't mind when Cat Noir and Ladybug approached her for a favor in accomplishing Mr. Damocles' dream. She aware that there is nothing going between Cat Noir and Ladybug except a strong partnership and he gets along pretty well with Carapace unaware that the two are best friends under the masks. Alya meets Cat Noir as her alter ego Rena Rouge in "Sapotis", and she has fun jovially teasing him. She also appreciates Cat Noir's trust in her and willingness to help her, and they bond as good friends as they help Ladybug execute her plans. The two continue to work well together in "Syren", "Mayura" and once again in "Miraculer". She continues to be on good terms with Cat Noir as they came together for group photo with their friends. She doesn't mind his protection when Cat Noir offered to help carry her things home. As Lady Wifi, when she sees Cat Noir coming to save Ladybug, she mockingly comments on how romantic the situation is and calls Ladybug his "lovebug." Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Alya and Nino have always gotten along nicely, sharing their confusion in how Marinette and Adrien frequently disappear. Overhearing Nino suggest to Adrien that they go to the movies, Alya asks him if she and Marinette can join them. Also, without Marinette to help her confirm whether Chloé is Ladybug, Alya drags him along and has him distract her while she takes a photo of Chloé's locker. Sometimes, she will have disagreements with him. Alya works with Nino as a scriptwriter for Nino's class-project movie in "Horrificator", but it leads to issues when Alya finds out Nino added a kissing scene into her script without telling her. In "Animan", she hears Nino tell Marinette that he has a crush on Alya (although Nino only says that because he doesn't have the courage to confess to Marinette). Alya is disgusted because she thinks of him as a brother. However, after they spend an afternoon together locked in a zoo cage, an event that Alya doesn't want to give Marinette all of the details about, Alya seems to have changed her mind about him, although she is still able to get frustrated with him on occasion. Beyond that event, Alya and Nino have remained together, dancing together in "Despair Bear" and going to André's ice cream cart as a couple in "Glaciator". They'll often hug each other when scared, shown in episodes "Reflekta" and "Captain Hardrock". They hold each other during "Zombizou", and Nino stays with Alya even after she is infected by the titular villain. In "Anansi", Alya enjoyed playing with Nino and heard that he would do anything to protect her as she saw him come for her while being Anansi's prisoner. And yet, saw him hold off his own against her but hoped Ladybug would return soon. Then, Alya saw Ladybug return with a new ally in complete awe and then suspicion of how the hero spoke similar to her friend. After her sister, Anansi had been saved Alya was amazed that a new hero entered the scene and asked for his name-calling himself Carapace. Once Nino came back, Alya admits she saw what he did for her. In "Heroes' Day - Part 1", she unveils that she is Rena Rouge to Nino and that she was aware he was Carapace. When meeting with the other heroes they argue about covering each other. In "Chameleon", Alya comforts Nino who has his feelings hurt by Lila who disguised as Adrien and she told him that he looks good even without his cap. They both practice moving in synchronization to perfect their battle skills in "Miraculer". She is aware that he gets along pretty well with Cat Noir unaware that the two are best friends under the masks. In "The Puppeteer 2", she was comforted by Nino when she felt a little uncomfortable looking at a statue of her akumatized form. In "Stormy Weather 2", they talked about how much their lives have changed because of Ladybug. The two continue having a loving relationship with each other going on dates seen in "Timetagger", "The Puppeteer 2", seen in a few of her Instagram photos and having a dinner date with him and her family in "Battle of the Miraculous". Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Like Marinette, Alya detests Chloé. She finds her very snobby and rude, but she recognizes that Marinette is more likely to suffer because of Chloé than she is herself, feeling sorry for Marinette when she and Chloé are partnered up for a school project. During her searches for Ladybug's identity, Alya spots Chloé with a Ladybug-themed towel, and a Ladybug yo-yo, misleading her to think Chloé is Ladybug. After Chloé discovers that Alya took a picture of her locker and gets her temporarily suspended, Alya, enraged by Ladybug having such a horrible alter ego, goes to unmask her after transforming into Lady Wifi. She continues to believe she's found Ladybug's true identity until the real Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive to save a cosplaying Chloé from Lady Wifi's clutches. In "Zombizou", she calls Chloé even worse than Hawk Moth because of her cruel nature, and when Alya finds out that Chloé is the cause and focus of the villain's rampage she suggests giving her to the zombies. In "Malediktator", Alya like everyone else takes pleasure in Chloé leaving for New York. Therefore, she’s quite irked and jealous of the fact that Chloé is being welcomed back with a huge party. She is aware of her actions as Queen Bee knowing she didn't prove her might as a hero the first time. However, she is fine working with her as Rena Rouge in "Mayura", despite not calling her by her hero name. Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffaine Alya is friends with Rose and Juleka. When Rose is feeling upset about her notebook in "The Notebook", Alya agrees with Juleka that it is awesome and writes that Rose is the "sweetest person she knows" into it. In "Reflekta", Alya showed support for Juleka when she went to the park with her friends to shoot another class photo. She also enjoys hanging out with them on several occasions. Seen in "Syren", where they went to the movies and in "Frightningale", as extras in Clara's video. Manon Chamack Alya bonds very easily with Manon because of her experience with younger sisters. As she says in "Prime Queen", Manon is one of her favorite girls to hang out with, next to Marinette. In "Stormy Weather", she pretends to be a unicorn princess, exciting Manon, and during their entrapment within a shield of ice by Stormy Weather, Alya tries to entertain her in order to distract her from their dilemma. Alya is responsible and caring to Manon, relieved after Ladybug and Cat Noir save her to find Manon safe and still sleeping in Marinette's room. She even has fun while playing with Manon in Wax Museum. The Pharaoh While it's not known if Alya knows that the Pharaoh is Jalil, she figures out that his necklace is his important item that Ladybug needs to destroy. Captured by the Pharaoh, Alya is both frustrated by her kidnapping and thrilled to be a part of the action while waiting for Ladybug and Cat Noir to show up. She takes the time to ask him questions about his plan, but as soon as she discovers that she is his sacrifice, she is terrified and uses her recording to call out to Ladybug for help. Amusingly, though, when Ladybug is tricking the Pharaoh to sacrifice her instead of Alya, Alya takes it as an offense, annoyed that the Pharaoh doesn't think she is a good enough sacrifice. Ella and Etta Césaire Alya loves her younger sisters dearly and enjoys playing with them. She knows how to handle them pretty well, as complemented by Marinette, but her patience can run out with them over time, and she is very stern with them when they disobey her too often. When Alya discovers that they have been akumatized, she does everything in her power as Rena Rouge to bring them back to normal. Trixx At first, Alya is a bit startled by Trixx, but she gets extremely excited once he introduces herself and she deduces that he helps her transform. She wants to keep him and the Miraculous after defeating the Sapotis but listens to his point about being trustworthy and respectfully returns both him and his Miraculous to Ladybug. In "Syren", despite having to return Trixx and his Miraculous at the end of a mission, Alya is happy to have him as her kwami and excitedly waits to see him again for their next adventure which is seen in Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1) and again in "Miraculer" and "Startrain". Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Alya is aware that Gabriel is Adrien's father but she is unaware that he's Hawk Moth. She knows that he is responsible for the akumatized villains in Paris. She works along with Ladybug and Cat Noir to defeat him. During "Feast", instead of looking for Ladybug's identity she'll try to help Ladybug unmask Hawk Moth. Unknown to her in the "Battle of Miraculous", through akumatizing Chloe as Miracle Queen, Hawk Moth discovered she was Rena Rouge. Nora Césaire As a sister, Alya appreciates Nora trying to protect her but understands that she doesn't always need her protection. But when Alya sees her akumatized into Anansi, she became worried for her, and once she is returned to normal, Alya embraces her as the two spend time together at the ice rink. In an instagram photo the two in even take a picture together. Lila Rossi When Lila transfers to Collège Françoise Dupont, Alya is quickly fascinated by her stories. Alya posts Lila's "story" about how Ladybug saved her life and then they became close friends on the Ladyblog. Alya hadn't seen Lila until "Catalyst" when the class got to talk to her via webcam. Alya noticed Marinette's anger towards Lila and told Marinette just because Lila flirted with Adrien, unaware that she is a liar. In "Chameleon", she doesn't understand why Marinette has a grudge for Lila, so Marinette tells her and Nino that Lila "lies with every breath" and says that Lila has never met Ladybug in her life. When Alya asks her to prove her lies, Marinette in an attempt to show them that Lila's wrist isn't hurt, she throws a rock paper tissue towards Lila, but Lila catches it with ease, proving Marinette's claim. But Lila covers it up with another lie saying during her travels she witnessed a traumatizing sight in India seeing a man who had their eye gauged out. In "Oni-Chan", Alya disapproves of Marinette's stalkish behavior towards Lila simply chatting with Adrien. But at the end of the episode she is surprised how Marinette stopped, followed by her saying Adrien would never love a girl like Lila. Alya even trusted Lila to watch over her younger sisters while she and Nino went off to the movies in "Timetagger". In "Ladybug", Alya quickly takes Marinette's side when she is framed for cheating on a test by Lila. She advises Marinette not to jump to say Lila is the culprit, then no one would believe her, and they needed proof. Unknown to her that Marinette was right about Lila setting her up. Luka Couffaine/Viperion Despite meeting Luka in "Captain Hardrock", she doesn't know him too well, but upon seeing Marinette look at him romantically she refereed to him as her "new compass". In "Desperada", she agrees with her friends that Marinette is more comfortable with Luka than with Adrien seeing him with "new boyfriend potential". She is aware of Viperion as a new ally but doesn't know it's Luka and at some point she tried to take a photo of him but upon seeing that it didn't turn out too well and she hoped to get a second chance to see him someday. Trivia * Alya will meet Tino Tonitini, Bloom, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. * she and their friends will meet sonic red and their friends in Sonic and Red's Adventures of The Lion Guard. Gallery Lady WiFi.png|Alya as Lady Wifi Trixx (Miraculous).png|Alya's Kwami: Trixx Rena Rouge render.png|Alya as Rena Rouge Rena_Rage_Square.png|Alya as Rena Rage Oblivio.png|Alya as Oblivio (with Nino) Category:Females Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Illusionists Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:The Irelanders Category:Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:French Miraculous team Category:Lover Category:In love characters Category:In love heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters voiced by Carrie Keranen Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Miraculous holders Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Girlfriends Category:Orange Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Sisters Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Smart characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:African Characters Category:Students Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Best Friends Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Fox Miraculous holders Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Siblings Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Photographers Category:Silly Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:Bossy characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:Blue Characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Anime Heroines Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:French-Accented characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Clones Category:Brown Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Redheads Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Female Superheroes Category:Female Characters Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Lovers Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Humanoid Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singing Heroines Category:Singers Category:Tech-Users Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Captured characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Angry characters Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have ponytails Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Characters who have curly hair Category:Characters who have beauty mark Category:Characters who have masks Category:Members of Césaire family Category:Characters who get embarrassed easily Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Tritagonist Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters